Llyud and me
by Soko-chan
Summary: this is going hopefully to be an ongoing series! inside is a sweet and humourous love story! including an OC! please R&R, rated T because as it goes on the story may become different! but is clean all the way through!
1. an awkward moment

Chapter one!

Hiya guys, this is another one of my 'see how it goes' stories that I like to experiment with! I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic! (except for Aliera! Who is me in the world of Final Fantasy! So she is the person telling the story so please give credit for her to me! And I did come up with the storyline/s too! (However much I wish the other characters were mine they are not, they belong to Square Enix)

PLEASE R&R!

It is early morning, the sun is streaming through the dusty windows of the house I am staying in, uggh, and I hate it here! This was another one of Vaan's 'let's go exploring, spend all our Gil and get dumped in some old shack in the middle-of-nowhere' adventures! I am sharing a room with Llyud; it was mega awkward because there was a massive fight between Llyud and Vaan about who was sharing the room with me, Llyud wasn't fussed in the first place, but then Vaan's boyish attitude kicked in, and he said a couple of sentences too much to Llyud, which resulted in Llyud punching Vaan in the stomach and then Vaan punching Llyud in the face! Will Vaan ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

Llyud is slumped over a saggy armchair in the corner, I told him to take the bed as it would be easier for his wings, but he was in his 'Vaan has just annoyed me so I'm gonna act like the better person' moods and insisted on me taking the bed myself, but considering how lumpy and creaky it is, he probably is better off with the chair!

I push myself of the bed and walk over to him (after stretching my achy back) he looks so peaceful, so calm and beautiful and perfect, I realise all too late that I am too close to him, he wakes up with a groan and screams, he instantly slams his hand over his mouth, I go bright red, I can feel the colour burning my ears and cheeks. His eyes are wide open and he looks startled, I can hardly blame him! It is early morning and he woke up with my face about two inches away from his, thinking about it, if the roles had been reversed I defiantly would have had the same reaction, if not worse and more embarrassing!

"Sorry!" I say, apologising over and over, waving my hands around like a moron, he is sitting in a stunned silence,

"It is alright," he says, brushing some of his fiery-red hair out of his eyes,

I blush even redder, matching the colour of his wings,

"I'm gonna use the bathroom" I say and march towards the restroom door, which is hanging on its hinges- literally!

I walk in and sit down on the toilet, holding my head in my hands and sighing, the poor guy, what was I doing? I don't need the toilet really, what I need is an escape!

Just as I think this final thought, I feel my weight shifting underneath me! The toilet is moving, I am not joking actually moving down the wall! I shriek as I hit the floor, toilet and all!

"What's going on in there!" I hear Llyud's coming from the other room, aggh this is all too much!

"Nothing I am fine! Everything is totally in control!" I say, I hear footsteps coming near the door,

"Don't come in!" I shout in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice,

Too late! The door swings open, and in walks Llyud!

"What have you done!" he exclaims his wide-eyes widening even more,

"The stupid toilet fell of the wall!" I shout back, my face flushing its ever increasing red colour,

"I can see that!" Llyud laughs and helps me off the floor, a puddle of I don't want to know what, it forming around my feet, I leave the bathroom with Llyud,

"THUMP!" we turn around at the same time to see the bathroom door on the floor, we burst out laughing and I stumble falling into Llyud, I look up dazedly to see his sparkling red eyes looking down at me,

"Uuhhh" I start,

"No apologies necessary!" he laughs and I regain my balance and walk over to sit down on my bed.

PLEASE R&R! Thanks!


	2. fiery tempers and fits of laughter

Hiya guys! Yet another chapter of this story! (I am one for stating the obvious!) I hope you enjoy it! The characters are not mine (accept for Aliera! The rest of the chars belong to Square Enix! The storyline, however is mine, please R & R!

As I sit down on my bed Llyud sits back down in his chair, we stare in different directions as an awkward silence falls.

"BANG!" the door is almost knocked down.

"Are you guys coming or not? Penelo has made some breakfast, though I warn ya, it's not for sensitive stomachs!" I hear Vaan's voice shouting from behind the rotting door.

"I heard that!" I hear a voice that can only be Penelo's,

"I gotta go sort this out!" Vaan shouts, and with that being said I hear his heavy footsteps running down until he is under us, then an almighty argument kicks off, I can't hear the words, but I hear several metallic clanking noises, which can only be Penelo throwing the cooking equipment Vaan's way.

"We had better go and get Vaan out of there before Penelo mangles him" Llyud says calmly, though I can see a smile on his face, he is probably picturing Vaan with a broken nose and Penelo with a saucepan at the ready.

"Llyud!" I shout,

"What?" he asks back, looking 'all innocent'

"You know what! Stop picturing Vaan injured or dead! It's not very gentlemanly" I laugh and pretend punch him in the arm, he laughs and fakes that I have seriously damaged him. After what seems like hours I hear a familiar thudding of footsteps coming up towards us,

"Uh-oh" I say, Vaan is not going to be in a good mood, Llyud sees it coming and runs into what is left of the bathroom,

"You can't just leave me here to fend for myself!" I shriek, he laughs and tries to hide his crimson wings inside the small room.

"Are you coming or not!" Vaan shouts, then he kicks the door, with a creaking sound and the splitting of wood, the door comes crashing down to the floor.

I stand gobsmacked, I must look gormless right now, and an awkward tension builds in the room…

Suddenly there is a burst of laughter, trying to be stifled coming from the bathroom, it is desperately trying to be stifled, turning it into snorts.

Vaan walks over towards the room,

"For the sake of the Gods what happened here?" he says, looking down at the door, "It seems I am not the only one breaking down doors!" He laughs, and then a red wing pokes out from the frame,

"Llyud! What the hell are you doing?" Vaan shouts, taken completely off-guard, Llyud going as red as his wings side-steps out from the small bathroom, and still stifling fits of giggles walks over to me,

"Why in the gods names is the toilet on the floor!" Vaan shouts, he doesn't look happy,

"Uuuuhhhhh" Llyud starts, then he looks at me, a devilish smile on his face, "why don't you ask Aliera?" he says, I give him dagger eyes and then look at Vaan; he is tapping his foot on the floor and waiting.

"Well, uhh, this morning there was an embarrassing moment for me, so I went to the bathroom, I sat down on the toilet, and the stupid thing fell off the wall" I finish, I have now gone red too,

"Well you're paying for it to be fixed" Vaan turns and huffs out of the room. As soon as he's left I turn to Llyud, I can't contain myself any longer and fall into a fit of laughter, he falls into his chair and is laughing so hard he is crying.

"You idiot! You completely gave yourself away!" I laugh,

"We'd better head down to have some breakfast! I am so hungry" Llyud laughs, brushing some of hair out of his eyes, he winks at me, I turn so red that I have to duck my head own, to avoid looking like a complete fool, Llyud laughs and we turn towards the door.


	3. going out for lunch

Another chapter of my growing adventure! Hope you like it! Aliera is my character though all the others mentioned are not (even though I wish they were) they belong to Square Enix!) The storyline is mine, please R &R enjoy! :D

As we exit via climbing over the broken door, we hear Penelo and Vaan sparking up another argument; I am still flushing a deep crimson colour and trying not to look Llyud's way.

As we walk down the creaking ancient stairs I regret not coming down sooner, none of the arguing would've happened between me and Vaan, and he and Penelo wouldn't be trying to kill each other.

"Is something wrong?" Llyud's voice breaks the silence, I jump in fright, I was in such deep thought that I forgot entirely my situation and where I was!  
"Y-yes! I am fine, why would you ask?" I say smiling.

"You just seemed a little lost" Llyud replies, intrigued, I am hit with that feeling I will never get over when Llyud expresses a feeling he doesn't use very often, ever since he had his anima stolen.

He smirks, knowing my expression all-too-well

"Still can't get over my emotions huh?" he says, flicking some hair out of his eyes, "maybe it's about time I had my hair cut" He says, examining his long crimson hair.

"No don't! I like it long it looks cute" I say, oops! I hadn't meant to add the 'cute' part on the end.

Llyud bursts out laughing and has to sit on the stairs before he falls over from laughing so hard, he is flushing as badly as me as well, poor guy, he has had quite a morning!

When he has eventually stopped laughing we descend the rest of the stairs towards the kitchen, as we near the entrance the shouting from inside gets louder, cautiously Llyud pushes me behind him and opens the door.

"DUCK!" he shouts and covers his head, I scream and throw myself at the floor, just as a copper saucepan comes whizzing over my head, as I slowly get up I see Penelo with her mouth open and Vaan in the corner of the room crouching down behind the counter,

"See what you did! You almost killed Llyud, _and _Aliera!" Vaan shouts at Penelo,

"I didn't know that they were going to appear from behind the door did I?" Penelo shrieks back at him.

Vaan sticks his tongue out at Penelo and looks back towards us,

"You guys OK?" He asks, he is still annoyed with us.

"The question is are you OK? It sounded like the Great War was going off down here!" I say,

"And where is our breakfast?" Llyud asks Penelo

"I believe it is either down Vaan or on the floor" Penelo replies, looking sheepish.

"That is useful" Llyud replies, "Do you want to grab something with me?" Llyud asks me,

I am taken aback by his kind offer, not expecting that after everything I have put him through this morning he would want to take me out for lunch!

"S-sure, I guess" I reply, I have to use all my power to stop myself from blushing, Penelo winks at me, I think she is onto us, Vaan just stares back blankly, he is a boy, they never understand!

Llyud turns to exit the kitchen I follow him, heading to the front door, I follow him, he opens it for me, I blush and walk out, he shuts the door behind us and we step out into the warm air of the continent.


	4. lost in the dark

"So any ideas for what you wanna eat?" Llyud asks me, I shake my head, my hair flying out in the wind turning it into a mess,

"Aggh! My hair!" I complain and try and put it back into place,

"Don't, leave it! I like it like that!" Llyud cries and tries to stop me rearranging my hairstyle.

"Fine!" I huff and put my hands at my side, trying to ignore my head which is getting irritated from the hair that is now in my eyes!

We walk down the path that leads up to the house we are staying,

"Well I can say one thing, I am happy to get out of there for a while!" I cheer and skip down the path, hoping I don't trip up on something and face-plant into the ground.

We walk down the country lanes, mile after mile,

"Are you sure we are going the right way to the shops?" I ask Llyud, he seems put off by something,

"Hello? " I try again,

"I have no idea where we are" Llyud looks at me, the sparkle in his eyes are gone, I recognise that look, it is when he forgets something that could possibly be important, usually it would happen when we were in the house or the airship, but we would be nearby so we could tell him what he forgot, if we could guess it that is, and the worst thing was that he knew when he was forgetting which must scare the heck outta him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, I am panicking now, I have no idea where we are either, I should've paid more attention to the roads,

"Well why don't we look around for signs or landmarks that we passed to see if we can navigate from there" I suggest to him,

"O-Ok" He stutters, I grab hold of his arm and steer him back down the lane,

"Recognise anything?" I ask him after a long time of retracing our steps.

"No, nothing" He replies and looks down in shame and embarrassment,

"It doesn't really matter" I say, trying to restrain the note of panic in my voice, unsuccessfully,

"Yes it does!" Llyud shouts, I am taken aback by his sudden harshness, "It is dangerous out here after dark and the sun is setting now! We are miles away from the house I am guessing and I am losing my memory as we speak"

I look down at the dusty track, trying to hold back the tears,

"I'm sorry" He says and pulls me into a hug,

"It's ok" I tell him, trying not to make eye contact by staring at my feet.

"No, no it's not ok, I shouldn't speak to you like that" he finishes, I shudder it's getting cold, the last rays of the sun are slipping away, it will soon be dark, and that means the monsters will come out...

_Sorry for the short chapter guys! Just want to build the suspense! _ I will write more soon though, promise!_

_Please R & R_


End file.
